Guns & Roses and Golf Balls
by 4w3somequ33n234
Summary: Before You Read This: What do you do when your bestest friend or person you admire is retiring from the WWE?  Edge/OC


I** wrote this fanfic over the summer, I suppose you should like it! It's about Edge's Retirement...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Guns &amp; Roses (And Golf balls)<span>**

Running away from my locker room and the arena. On the parking lot crying. RUnning away never solves problems so I tried another idea.

I stole a'm gun from the arena's security and found a golf ball shooter in the arena janitor closet. I set up the arena paing lot. Once it shoots, it falls down with a bullet shot through it.

the reason of my anger is because of what happened earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Minutes Earlier:<strong>

_ "trust me it's not my choice, the doctor's said that I got no choice..."_ I was sobbing in tears while Melina was trying to cheer me up by hugging me. It didn't work.

_"if you ask me to do it all again... in a heartbeat..."_

"Crystal I'm so sorry…" Melina said while tiny tears fell down to her chin.

"I gotta take a walk…" I move Melina's arms off me… It wasn't actually a walk, It was a run… Away from my problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

Eve was just finished with her divas match and she was worried about me. Maybe because of what happened in her match.

Everyone heard bullet shots during her match. She got distracted and lost her match with Maryse.

She ran to the parking lot where the sound is coming from, and she sees me, a golf ball shooter, and a gun in my hand. Golf Ball shoots and I press the trigger repeatedly.

"Crystal what are you doing?" Eve the confused asked.

"I'm shooting golf balls" I yelled while I was repeatedly pressing the trigger at that one golf ball.

"Well you do know you will get kicked out f the arena right?" Eve warned me. That suddenly filled my rage. "**WELL GOOD! I RATHER GET KICKED OUT THAN LIVE IN A WORLD FILLED WITH MISERABLE RAGE!**"

Eve left my sight scared. I controlled myself and breathe slowly.

* * *

><p>Adam sees Eve running away trying to make sure I'm not chasing her with a gun. Adam stops her and asks why is she so frightened.<p>

"It's Crystal! She's gone mad!" Eve says while her eyes widened of fright and her heart beating fast.

"Why?" He looks around and tries to find me. He hears bullet shots. Eve started to turn her head repeatedly like a bird. "That's her! Adam, you have to stop her!"

Adam let go of Eve and started to follow the sound, and locate where I am...

* * *

><p>It was an hour I've been shooting golf balls and I'm almost out. Every time someone tried to talk to me, all I do is ignore then get pissed off. Adam hadn't looked for me yet. Until now…<p>

He was right behind me. "Crys? We need to talk.." I turned around with the gun in my hand. Glad he warned me to put the gun down first.

"I know it hurts for me to retire…But I didn't expect it to hurt you this much…" I was calm but still had an angry and fierce expression on my face.

I started to tear up a little bit. "When we met we ended up becoming close friends. We dated a little while but it didn't work out.." I explained part of it. "We helped each other through every rough time. Like the time you told me Phil Brooks cheated on me and you were right…" The time Maria Kanellis broke up with you and I was your comfort…"

"I mean… We were like brother and sister… and seeing a brother leave?..." I wiped my tiny tears. "Wh… What will I do then? ..." I ended up crying like shit. I closed my eyes and turned around and felt his arms around me.

"Crys I will never forget those times… And yes you are like a sister to me… But we will always be there… Even when you're not…" Our lips were very close to touching.

"Crys, I've been waiting for this moment happening again. Us two… I want to be more than this like last time…" I smiled and the tears stopped.

"More than a brother?" I asked to make sure. The choked up voice has stopped and finally these words became reality- "If you want it… Then kiss me…" The sparks flying, and the song "kiss me" by Sixpence None the Richer sang into my head. It was show-stopping, movie-ending, the day I never thought of happening…

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
